


I Never Would Have Thought

by Goddessofaphrodisia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofaphrodisia/pseuds/Goddessofaphrodisia





	I Never Would Have Thought

Lucille- or Lucy- saw her older brother walk towards her. She froze, realizing she was only wearing a thin, short nightgown that barely covered her ass. Draco’s eyes traveled up and down her body, noticing every curve. He showly undid the string-like straps hold her dress up and let if fall to the ground.

“Draco, wh-what are you doing?” She asked him.  
His glance stayed on her chest for a moment longer before his grey eyes met her green ones.

“I know I’m not supposed to want you, but Lucy, I need you.” His voice was low and sexy.

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke and his words sent shivers down her spine.

“I don’t care what’s wrong or right brother. I want you.” She said, before he took her face in his hands and brought his lips to meet her own in a passionate and lustful way.

Draco traced his tongue across her lower lip before bitting it softly. Lucy parted her lips and let his tongue slip in and submitting to him, letting him be in full control.

His lips left her only to meet with her neck. He bit and kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving love bites as she moaned out in pleasure.

“D-Draco, I need you please.” She spoke through moans.  
“You’re a dirty girl Lucille. Wanting your brother’s cock inside you.” His voice spoke roughly causing heat to pool at the meeting of her thighs.

“If I do recall Draco, it was you who made the first move. You were the one who moans my name while you touch yourself. I hear you, you know, and it makes my pussy throb, just thinking about your big hard cock inside of me.” Lucy spoke, never flattering. 

Draco moaned at the dirty word coming from his sister’s innocent lips. He picked her up and threw her on the queen-sized bed. He removed all her clothes before placing his lips on the bare skin of her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked and tugged at the hardened bud while his hand cupped the other one. He palmed her other breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers. His ears were filled with Lucille’s moans. He started to trail kissed down her body until she could feel his breath against her dripping pussy. Draco placed kisses on her inner thighs before flicking his tongue against her clit as she began to squirm. Draco shoved two fingers inside her pussy and continued to flick he tongue against her clit.

“D-Draco, don’t stop.” Lucy breathed out between moans. Draco could feel her come close before pulling away.

“How much do you want my cock inside you sister?” Draco asked her.

“So bad Draco.” She said as she squirmed, trying to create some sort of friction.

“Beg for it Lucy.” He commanded.

“Brother please fuck me. I want your big, hard cock inside of me. Please brother, make me cum.” Those were the only words that needed to be spoken. Draco pushed himself inside if her, not giving her anytime to adjust to his size. He pounded into her as she moaned.  
“F-fuck Lucy, you’re so tight.” Draco groaned out. Lucy’s moans were loud and the only other sounds filling the room were Draco’s moans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

“I’m close brother.” Lucy moaned in pleasure.  
“Cum for me sister. Cum against your brother’s cock.” Draco moaned out, close to his climax as well. Lucille climax hit as his sentence ended and that wad enough to drive him over the edge. He came as well still pounding into her, riding out their highs.

Draco pulled out of her, falling onto the bed beside her.   
Lucille brought their lips together, their bare bodies uncovered.

“I love you Draco.” She spoke against his lips.

“I love you too Lucille and don’t think that this is a one time thing. You’re mine now.” He replied.


End file.
